


Чудеса регенерации

by Milk_fox



Category: Doctor Who, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда Джон Риз знает, что за углом стоит синяя полицейская будка - он сворачивает в другую сторону. Почему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса регенерации

У Гарольда Финча нет ничего, что есть у нормального человека. Например, у него нет работы. Нет номера социального страхования. Нет телевизора, кофеварки, домашнего животного, нет даже любимого магазина. Зато у него есть синяя будка, которая висит в воздухе над мостом Куинсборо. Как висит - к делу не относится. Если Гарольда попросить объяснить, он будет долго сыпать техническими терминами, а потом просто попросит не беспокоиться об этом.  
Джон Риз зато человек. У него когда-то была работа, у него есть номер социального страхования, любимый магазин и любимая женщина. Правда, нет кофеварки - но она могла бы быть, в то время как у Гарольда, очевидно, никакой кофеварки быть не может. В будке приготовлением кофе занимается какой-то совершенно особенный агрегат, который просто нельзя назвать кофеваркой. Джон подозревает, что аппарат может обидеться.   
Будка называется “ТАРДИС”, это аббревиатура, и Джон постоянно забывает, как она расшифровывается. Джону запрещено прикасаться к упраляющей консоли. Вернее, Гарольд никогда и ничего ему не запрещает, но консоль выглядит очень недружелюбно и, кажется, шипит, если Джон подходит слишком близко. С тех пор, как Джона попал сюда, он вообще ни в чем не уверен.  
Кстати, появление Джона в синей будке со странным названием тоже довольно необычно, если не сказать ненормально. Он ничего для этого не сделал - просто стоял на мосту и смотрел на воду.   
\- Привет! - сказал кто-то. - Ты собираешься здесь утопиться?   
В голосе не было ни капли сочувствия - только вежливый интерес. Джон тогда повернул голову и увидел прозрачный лифт, в котором стоял Гарольд. Лифт висел в воздухе. Кажется, что-то подобное было у Вилли Вонки.  
\- А что, тут очередь? - спросил Джон.  
Гарольд пожал плечами.  
\- Нет. Но ты бы не мог делать это где-то в другом месте?  
Когда Джон сказал, что он не собирается топиться, Гарольд извинился и пригласил его на чай. А потом велел пойти в душ, потому что чай не пьют с немытыми патлами и в грязном пальто. А потом предложил остаться, раз уж Джону некуда идти. Наверное, Гарольд знакомился так со всеми друзьям. Джон не знает. Джон просто остался.  
Кстати, эта самая ”ТАРДИС” - еще и машина времени. По крайней мере, так говорит Гарольд. Они с Джоном никогда не летали ни в прошлое, ни в будущее. Гарольд говорит, что он потерял к этому интерес. Джон ему верит. Вообще-то верить Гарольду Финчу никак нельзя - у него, скорее всего и имя не настоящее. Гарольд периодически сбивается, зовет себя то Партриджем, то Реном, подсматривает в визитку, вечно валяющуюся в кармане. Но Джон все равно почему-то верит.   
У Гарольда были друзья. Нейтан Ингрэм - высокий мужчина с тяжелым подбородком и светлыми волосами. И еще Грейс Хендрикс - невысокая рыжая женщина, художница. Джон видел их на фото, что заткнуто в щель управляющей консоли. Гарольд сказал, что они с Грейс путешествовали вместе, а Нейтану он просто помогал некоторыми идеями. Нейтан мертв а Грейс - жива, но Гарольда не помнит. Так надо было - для ее же безопасности. Когда Джон спрашивает, что произошло, Финч невпопад отвечает:  
\- Это потому что я не был человеком, - и больше не хочет об этом говорить.  
Гарольд ведь не совсем человек, точнее, вовсе не человек. В общем, это очевидно - разве будет человек висеть в безразмерной будке над мостом? У него даже сердца два, Джон слышал. Он называет себя “повелитель времени” и это ужасно претенциозное название для расы. Гарольд хромает и не может поворачивать голову из-за травмы шеи. В этом, как он говорит, есть что-то неправильное. После травмы такой силы он должен был бы регенерировать частично или полностью, но не смог. Но регенерация может наступить в любой момент, Гарольд ждет ее, и Джона ему подбирать не следовало, потому что… Но вот об этом уже не хочет говорить Джон.   
Они прекрасно живут - прямо там, в будке над мостом. У Гарольда огромная библиотека, там большой диван и всюду набросаны подушки. Джон читает столько, сколько в жизни своей не читал. Он думает, что это такой вариант загробного мира - еда, питье, книги и подушки. Гарольд, конечно, не ангел. Он, скорее всего, администратор Чистилища, если такой вообще существует. Но Джон не против Чистилища. В рай он вряд ли зслуживает попасть, а в ад не хочется. Чистилище - самый хороший вариант. Когда Гарольд это слышит, то морщит нос и говорит что у людей очень странные представления о послежизни.   
Они с Гарольдом похожи. У них все уже было. У Джона - работа и любимая женщина, а у Гарольда - путешествия по всей обитаемой вселенной и друзья. Оба они застряли в непонятном месте между кульминации и эпилогом, а неведомый автор все никак не может решиться дописать пассаж. Джон из-за этого ушел на дно города, существуя среди бродяг, а Гарольд постарался стать человеком, насколько мог. Для него это вроде исследовательского проекта - имя, привычки, очки, манера говорить. На человека он все равно не слишком похож, но Джона это не волнует.   
Два месяца своей жизни Джон проводит в подвешенной будке и никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. А потом Гарольд выходит в город, спускается на своем прозрачном лифте куда-то в утренний туман и возвращается под вечер, бледный, тихий и нож в его боку совершенно не вписывается в ситуацию.  
В Нью-Йорке так бывает - ты идешь заказть столик в ресторане, а за углом тебя поджидает охотник за кошельком. Ты не очень внимателен, ты ведь просто хотел заказать столик - так делают люди, когда хотят показать, что им нравятся другие люди. Ты сделал этот шаг и ты рад. У охотника слишком дрожат руки и слишком нужна доза, чтобы просто попросить тебя миром. Нож - значительно удобнее, особенно если вогнать его поглубже. Гарольд все-таки повелитель времени. Он сумел дойти до лифта.   
Джон сидит рядом с ним на полу, зачарованно следя за растекающейся красной лужей. Гарольд уже сказал, что делать ничего не надо - с ним. Надо просто нажать кнопку на консоли, и ТАРДИС опустится на землю, на одну из тихих улочек, где никто ничего не заметит. Аварийный протокол номер какой-то, Джон не помнит.   
Регенерация. Гарольд должен регенерировать.   
Самая ппаршивая вещь в регенерации - это память. Не память мозга, нет, она остается в полном объеме. Гарольд объяснял, что при регенерации он меняет все - лицо, привычки, манеру одеваться, любимые словечки. Вся личность меняется полностью. Остается только память - без эмоциональной привязки и наполненности, без каких-либо оценок. Память. Набор фактов.   
\- Я буду знать, что любил человека, - говорил Гарольд. - Но не буду этого чувствовать. Тоже самое со всеми остальными чувствами.   
Это защитный механизм. Своеобразная стена, отделяющая от пропасти прожитых веков и потерянных друзей. Обезличенная память, где каждый занимает свое место, но ничто не трогает.  
“Наверное, это просто плохой момент, “ - думает Джон, нажимая кнопку на консоли. Плохой момент для появления в жизни повелителя времени. ТАРДИС дрожит, Джон слышит негромкий стук, и вот они на месте, на тихой улочке, где никто ничего не заметит. Остается надееться, что это нью-Йорк двадцать первого века, а не девятнадцатого.   
Гарольд все еще лежит, и руки его начинают светиться. Сияние пробирается от пальцев к запястьям, заползает под рубашку. Светятся даже волосы, золотистые лучи переплетаются, оплетают лицо. Регенерация.  
Джон тихо закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
***  
Настоящий запрет может быть только внутренним. Все внешние “стоп” “нельзя” и “даже не думай” - ерунда. Они не работают, если ты сам им не позволишь.Джон прекрасно это понимает, он слишком многое себе запрещал.   
Джон теперь работает барменом с неприметном заведении на тихой улочке, где никто ничего не замечает. Его любят клиенты и ценит хозяин, девушки строят ему глазки и просят смешать фирменный коктейль.   
Иногда, возвращаясь домой, Джон слышит странные звуки, похожие одновременно на сирену и ультразвук. Тогда он разворачивается и идет в другую сторону. Где-то там, за углом, в синей будке живет незнакомый Джону человек. Его, вероятно, уже не зовут Гарольдом, он не путает свои фамилии, не любит читать Диккенса и не пьет зеленый чай. Он помнит Джона, но это ничего не значит.  
Плохая идея - появляться в чьей-то жизни, если все уже было. На новый виток бытия старых друзей не прихватывают, особенно если они не умеют менять лицо.   
И вообще - Джону нужен Гарольд. Не синяя будка, не управляющая консоль и не то чучело, что варит кофе - это все сохранилось, только Гарольда там больше нет. Ни Финча, ни Партриджа.   
  
Если вы видели на улице Нью-Йорка синюю будку… Такие когда-то были в Англии, в пятидесятых годах, знаете? Синяя полицейская будка, оттуда можно было вызвать помощь, там можно было запереть подозреваемого. Если вы видели на улице эту будку - как будто только что выкрашенную, сияющую новыми окнами, с фонарем на крыше. Если вы видели ее… то Джону Ризу это неинтересно.


End file.
